1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method for computer Inter-Process Communication (IPC).
2. Related Art
A computer system has different computers and a communication network that connects the different computers to each other. Each computer has one or more data processors, wherein the data processors perform instructions of computer programs.
A computing process is an instance of a computer program. The computing process has one or more process threads, wherein the process threads perform different instructions of the computer program concurrently.
Different methods of communication among the process threads or among the computer processes are possible. These methods are referred to as Inter-Process Communication. The methods enable exchange of data among the multiple processing threads of one or more computing processes.
These methods include saving data into files, into socket connections, and into shared memory segments. Different methods provide different data bandwidths and different data latencies for different types of the data being exchanged among the process threads or processes. Selection and optimization of the methods are often an important part of the design and the development of the computer system.